Sleeping Yami Parody
by schizofragile
Summary: A parody of Sleeping Beauty. How crazy could it get? YYSK, oneshot.


Title: Sleeping Yami Parody

Summary: Instead of Aurora, we see the Sleeping Beauty as—Yami, who else? XD; Why? Because he has these golden bangs people can't get hold of much. XD

Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM WTF. I am sad.

* * *

Once upon a time where kingdoms, fairy tales, fairy dust, fairies, and sappy love stories existed, there lived a royal couple who wanted nothing but to have a royal heir—meaning a baby. That was their role in the story, of course. But this isn't how the story should start. 

In a faraway castle of the kingdom of Domino, the king was impotent and useless in bed, and so the queen got depressed and threw tantrums since she can't bear a child. However, a miracle happened because the evil fairy named Pegasus cast a spell on the king's worthless sex organ and he and his queen tried doing it again, and they succeeded. Finally, the royal couple would have a baby!

Everyone guessed that it was a girl since the queen wanted roses and peaches and girly stuff. The queen also wished for a white baby girl with flowing, luxuriant golden hair and lovely almond-shaped eyes but she gave birth to a healthy, sexy, white baby boy with big, wide, crimson eyes and she named him Yami, which meant 'dark'. His hair was a mix of black, red, and gold bangs, which was more than the queen asked. Nevertheless, she loved her child since he was pretty all the same. This queen-turned-mommy was vain, you see.

Word was spread 'round the castle that the royal family was going to have a celebration and the townspeople went to the castle to rejoice. They wouldn't want to miss all the food.

Even the fairies were there—Anzu, Jou, and Yugi. They were excited to see the famed baby which was a miracle. Prince Seto of Kaiba Land was also there to look at the person he was arranged to marry. His father and Yami's father arranged their marriage even before they were born.

"Damn boy." The young Prince Seto muttered, infuriated that he was to marry a boy. He refused to have the crib's covers opened since it was of no use anyway; he'd still have to marry a boy.

"Now, Seto," Gozaburo patted his shoulder kindly, "Don't go wasting your time lamenting over the loss of the possibility of having a child. You and Yami can still have children—"

"Whatever." Seto huffed and crossed his arms. "I'd rather live being a handsome young bachelor for—AAAGH! What was that?!" He screamed.

The queen scooped up her child and cradled the baby gently. "Oh, Yami. Stop being like that." She smiled at Seto, who was damn pissed to the core. "Yami is precocious; he knows what people are saying already, at such a young age."

"Precocious my ass." Seto muttered.

"Okay." The king shouted with an air of authority. "Everyone give their presents to the royal child!"

Only the three fairies stepped forward. The king coughed. "Any more?" None moved.

"Wha—you only went here for the food and merry-making?!" The king asked loudly. "GET OUT OF HERE—NOW!" He bellowed madly at them, and the people ran in great haste unless they would be caught by the king's powerful Mind Crush.

"Do we have to go too?" Seto absentmindedly asked, hoping to get the answer he wanted.

The king scoffed at him. "Gozaburo, did you bring presents?"

Seto's father smiled grimly. "My knights carried the presents but since you ordered them all to go, they went with the others."

"Then go too," The king answered idly and pointed a finger toward the castle gates. Seto immediately tugged his father's sleeve and off they went back to their kingdom.

And so, the three fairies were all that remained. They were instantly brought before the king and were ordered to give their gifts.

"Ohh, how lovely, this young Prince Yami!" Anzu squealed in delight as she scooted closer to the cradle to cast a look again. "You're so pretty, wait… I should be your queen! Ahihihi… Erm, right." She coughed as the king and queen gave her a stare. "What gift should I give to you? Hmmm…" She paused and raked her thoughts. "AH! I'll give you the gift of… beauty!" she hummed happily as she flicked her wand, emitting red sparks.

"Stupid!" Jou whacked her head, even if he's a boy; he always did it, to girls and boys alike. "Prince Yami's already pretty, you know; he doesn't need it anymore! Okay," He said gently to the child in the cradle, "What you need is the gift of song and dance, since sexy people can't live in this world if they can only sing!"

"What was that about?" Anzu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well of course—" Jou started hotly.

"Gah! Stop it, you two!" Yugi shouted. "It's my turn already, and I know the exact thing I should give to him! The gift of—"

"STOP THE CELEBRATION THIS INSTANT!" A booming voice commanded.

"Pegasus!" Anzu and Jou shouted. Yugi, on the other hand, was still thinking of the correct chant to the 'perfect gift' for Prince Yami. "…What are you doing here?"

"You worthless fools!" Pegasus thundered as his ever-so-faithful companion, the crow, hovered the ceiling above them all. "How dare you insinuate that I am not supposed to be here? You have challenged me and my indomitable wrath; I shall not hold back down! Your people shall suffer! All of your harvest shall be withered for a long time, there will be widespread famine and hunger; your people will go dying right by your castle gates! My power shall cease your reign here in this kingdom and I will rule over it—and you shall become slaves, slaves of the lowest kind…" and his ranting and threats lasted for an hour.

The royal family had already thought of a million ways to appease his anger.

"…And when you reflect back, you'll see that you'll regret this day for the rest of your lives! Bwahahahahaha!" Pegasus laughed evilly. He then motioned his crow to rest on his shoulder. "Now what should I do with this young Prince?" He murmured, thinking deeply as his fake eye rolled in different directions.

"Erm, we can talk about this, no?" The king offered.

"No, my dear king." Pegasus immediately refused the offer and waved his hand at him. "It's too late. Unless…" He let his eyes trail over the king's body.

"Ewww!" The king and queen shivered. "Fine, just go on with the damned curse, so we can get the story continued, okay?"

Pegasus smirked evilly again. "Yes, on his sixteenth birthday—Prince Yami shall touch the spindle of the spinning wheel and die! Bwahahahahahahaha!!!" A dark mist enveloped him and then he was gone.

"Wtf," the king said matter-of-factly. "We can destroy all the spinning wheel in this kingdom."

"No, that can't be." Yugi said. Lightly he tapped the Prince's forehead and said, "When you touch the spinning wheel, you won't die; instead, you'll go to sleep, and only the kiss from your true love can wake you up."

"Sappy." Jou commented, making a noise.

Anzu wailed. "…Couldn't you make it _'only the kiss from Anzu the fairy could wake you up_'? I'd gladly oblige," she offered a smile but was turned down by Yugi's glare.

* * *

The day after Pegasus cast a spell on the young Prince, the kind decreed that every spinning wheel was to be burned in a great fire. Though the king did this, the three fairies were still doubtful since Pegasus was a powerful evil fairy and his spell wouldn't wear off that easily. Instantly they asked for the Prince's disposal from his parents so that he wouldn't be put to harm. 

The three carried the baby off to the woods of Domino Kingdom and they built a little cottage in the middle of the forest. And just to make sure, they decided to change Prince Yami's name, after a huge contest of Duel Masters.

"Me," Jou explained hotly, "I want his name to be… uh… Mai! Mai's good." He nodded approvingly as an afterthought.

"Baka," Anzu screeched back. "He can't be a guy with the name of a girl, Jou. All the more that people would—Pegasus might come here and—" she stopped. "Anyway, I think Raito should be good enough." Her eyes sparkled at the name.

"ENOUGH!" Yugi cried. "With your shouts, anyone living in the neighboring kingdom can hear you!" He shivered. "Even Pegasus… he has those big nasty ears which can detect a person's shouts miles away."

The two stared dumbly at him.

"Yes," Yugi affirmed with keenness in his eyes. "The only way to end this argument we're having is to battle each other in Duel Monsters." He looked round at them. "Do you agree?"

Anzu shrugged indifferently while Jou raised his fist in the air. "ALL-RIGHT!" He shouted with complete confidence. "_That_ is what I've been waiting for." He said triumphantly at the two.

"Okay," Yugi smiled. "Let's start!"

* * *

"Arg," Jou grumbled as he settled for their cottage's sofa. "I had no idea that Yugi played Duel Masters… exceedingly well." He made a face and aimed a punch for Yugi's jaw. Yugi managed to escape it just in time. 

"Anyway." Yugi feigned innocence. "Since I won—I get to name Prince Yami!" He jumped up and down, shouting happily.

"You should really," Anzu started to suggest, "…name him Raito, Yugi!" she sheepishly smiled at the smaller lad. "It'd be nice if he can—"

Jou cut her sharply. "Don't go naming the Prince after some character or else you'll lose your hope being his wife." He smirked, knowing that whatever Anzu'll do, Prince Yami wouldn't want to be her husband. He gave a derisive snort when she attempted to hit his leg.

"Minna," Yugi called out to the two who were already having a heated argument before him. "I have decided to name this young Prince as Atemu." Both Jou and Anzu stopped bickering when they sensed Yugi's veins popping out.

"WHAT?" The two shouted, slack-jawed.

"Atemu," Yugi said kindly as he carried the small, fragile child in his arms. "You shall be Atemu, and the three of us will take care of you."

* * *

Fifteen years had passed since the three fairies relocated to the woods to protect Prince Yami… whose name was changed to Atemu. The said fairies had a hard time taking care of the Prince with his tantrums which, as Jou remarked, he inherited from his mother's. In which what he assumed was true, although Yugi continued to deny it and smacked his head in annoyance. The only good thing that Yami—or Atemu—possessed, was that he didn't go Mind Crushing them when he was in a terribly pissed disposition. 

Meanwhile, the young Prince blossomed into a fierce beauty, and Yugi sometimes had to steer off Anzu to protect Atemu's virginity. Atemu, it could be said, had bloomed like a rose on a summer's day. However, his patience was not something of his forte, and the unfortunate animals had to hide from him when he was in a bad mood (caused by Anzu the fairy fawning all over him).

"GAH!" Atemu shouted as he stepped on a twig while a rabbit gazed innocently at his antics. Realizing this, he snapped at the ill-fated rabbit and did what was his favorite pastime: Mind Crushing. This hobby of his, though, was not known by the three fairies.

"MIND CRUSH!" He glared, throwing out his hands for special effect.

Instantly the rabbit fell, dead before he even hit the ground.

Then, Atemu heard something. It was a voice, and a man's voice at that, but he couldn't contemplate where it came from. Soothingly, that voice approached nearer and nearer, but Atemu wasn't afraid. He can surely tackle any enemy with his powerful Mind Crush, and this ill-timed person would suffer the same way as the damned pesky rabbit did.

"Hn."

"WTF?" Atemu cussed back, speaking only the initials of the phrase, like his father did. "Who are you? Why do you dare approach me, you useless, sniveling, cowardly fool? What makes you think that I'll back down against you—?"

Out of an oak tree behind him, a tall, lithe figure appeared. First, it was only a silhouette; and then a hundred years passed (or so Atemu impatiently thought) when he decided to show himself. Atemu decided to test that person's strength by hitting him with the same twig he previously stepped on.

Catching the twig by his hand, the person simpered and remarked, "You can't possibly defeat me with _that_ lame strength you so pompously spoke about." He ran down a hand on the collar of his deep purple trench coat and continued. "I'm Prince Seto." Offering a hand, he kept his smirk at the smaller lad.

The crimson-eyed lad just stared at him, still doubtful of the other's sincerity.

"You still don't believe me," Seto idly commented as he gave an amused smile over Atemu's suspicious look. "I'm Prince Seto of Kaiba Land, which is approximately five miles from here." He pointed to a mountain on their south. "It's near that mountain."

"Huh?" Atemu intelligently asked. "Neighboring kingdoms are that near?"

Seto brushed his hand at Atemu's back and smoothly replied, "Well, yes. My father is the king over there." He took his hand and stared right into Atemu's scarlet eyes, downright flirting with him. "Care to go with me?"

"Ummm…" Atemu said hesitantly, unaware of the Prince's real aim: his affection. And of course, his body. But the taller Prince wouldn't let him know that. Then he went pink when he realized what the Prince was up to. He stared right back at those sapphire orbs and blushed even more, a trademark schoolgirl attitude. Which meant he got it from his mother. Again.

Seto gazed expectantly, squeezing his hand even tighter.

Yami pursed his lips, mulling it over. After a millennium, he finally said '_YES!OMG I LOVE YOU TOO'_ and all was well in the world for Prince Seto and Atemu, except for the fact that the Prince was betrothed to someone else and Atemu still had to ask permission from his foster parents, which he was sure that they would give a direct refusal. After some hours of lovey-dovey in which sappy love stories always speak of, they parted but not after tonguing right then and there, in front of all the animals as their fans, which cheered them on.

Their predicaments stayed in their thoughts until they got home.

* * *

Prince Seto returned happily to Kaiba Land, where he was greeted by his father and brother, King Gozaburo and Prince Mokuba respectively. The older Prince eagerly told them about a young and hot thing named Atemu who lived in the woods of Domino Land. King Gozaburo immediately reprimanded him and reminded him of his engagement with Prince Yami, the next-in-line king of Domino Land. Seto blatantly refused to cooperate which resulted into a game of chess. And although Seto once defeated him, this time his father won and glumly he agreed to break all ties with that peasant Atemu. He promised to leave Atemu though that was a lie, and decided that they marry anyway.

* * *

Atemu happily returned home to find a sleeveless back shirt and shiny black leather pants hanging on a chair, and to find his favorite accessories lying on a heap beside the clothes. 

"Happy sixteenth birthday Atemu!" Yugi cheered while Jou cast fireworks. Anzu, however, removed all self-restraint and tried to jump him but thankfully, the tricolor-haired lad managed to deftly avoid the pounce.

"And since it's your birthday, we think we should tell you your secret." Jou spoke and yelped as Yugi kicked his foot.

Atemu was bewildered. "What secret are you talking about?"

Yugi sighed, then beckoned Atemu to sit down as the three crowded over him. "Atemu… You—"

"WAIT!" Atemu shouted with a cry of joy. "I need to tell you this, too—I met this awesome guy in the woods, and I love him."

"WHAT?!?" Anzu screeched as her eyes turned predatory. "Who's that person?! I'll kill him in one blow—" she sought for her wand right away.

Yugi smiled sadly and patted his aibou's hair. "Atemu, you can't fall in love with that guy." He shook his head and tried to collect the right words to say. "You can't, Atemu. Because you're Prince Yami."

"What bullshit are you talking about?" Yami asked angrily.

"Hey now, where did you get all those cussing? It's inappropriate for someone the likes as you," Jou shouted. "Tell me, who taught you that—so I could mutilate his body—"

"You did." Yami replied dryly.

Jou coughed.

"Atemu—no, Yami." Yugi answered sincerely, "You need to go back to your home—the castle of Domino Land. Your mother and father's waiting for you… For almost sixteen years already."

"Why do you say _'almost sixteen years'_, it is indeed sixteen years Yugi, sixteen years of hardship bringing up this… lad." Jou stated, massaging his foot tenderly.

"We didn't carry him on the day he was born, Jou." Anzu whacked him in the head.

"Baka." Yami snorted. Then he looked at Yugi. "Aibou, you can't tell me all this… You're lying, right?" He pleaded, with glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Yugi heaved another sigh. "Sorry… Yami." Abruptly a battalion of royal guards appeared on the doorway of their small cottage and gave a hearty greeting to their would-be-king someday.

The enraged Atemu—or Yami, for the record, ordered the three to go away and just watch porn all their lives as a punishment. They were to be locked in the cellar of the castle. Only Yugi screamed in agony as he endlessly pleaded _'My virgin eyes cannot take it—Yami!!'_ On the other hand, Jou was so excited that he ran all the way from their house up to the castle, joyful.

* * *

Prince Seto tied his Blue Eyes White Dragon on a nearby maple tree and ordered for the said dragon to wait there, patiently. This meant that every single animal in the forest had to hide for their lives unless they want to be eaten as a snack. 

The brunet Prince ran toward the cottage Yami spoke about—_'find the maple tree with a Wadjet Eye drawn on its trunk and then step fifty paces forward, turn right, a hundred steps more, turn right again, then you'll see a fork, turn left, step backward, roll on the ground, and you'll see our house'_—and beckoned his lover to come out. Instead, a handkerchief appeared on the window of the house, which meant that his lover was flirting. He dashed to meet Atemu but he was surprised to find a tall, white-haired person smiling wickedly at him.

"So, I suppose this is the lover." Pegasus nodded as his crow chirped dreadfully. "Hmm, what should I do with you? You're not that bad, really…" He let his eye wander over the sexy brunet.

"Ugh, just leave me and my body alone!" Seto glared at the pedophiliac bastard standing in front of him. "My body belongs to Atemu, not you, nor that stupid prince I'm to marry! Although I am damn too sexy for anyone, I only belong to my beloved Atemu." He finished with a determined countenance.

"Ohhh," Pegasus chirped just like his crow. "What a fine young boy, you beloved Atemu is." He grinned madly at the slumped figure. "…Or should I say Prince Yami?"

Seto growled.

"Don't you dare compare him to that low-life Prince," he retorted, all traces of self-respect and composure gone. "That worthless Prince isn't as good or as kind or even as sexy as that—that—"

The crow pecked his nose while Pegasus cruelly laughed at his pathetic self-control. "Have you ever seen the Prince anyway?"

The brunet scowled and glared.

A mist was formed right in front of his eyes, swirling up to no end until it settled on an image: the young Prince Yami. This was the Prince's baby image, and Prince Seto could easily discern the striking tri-colored hair, all too well familiar. He became conscious of the fact that Atemu and Prince Yami was the same person.

"How did he become—"

Out of the blue, he felt a heavy hand upon him, his surroundings blackened, and he remembered no more.

* * *

Prince Yami sighed for the umpteenth time as his hairdressers and make-up artists struggled to comb his hair. He stared at the mirror in front of him, lonesome at the thought of his first and only love being parted with him forever. His shoulders shook involuntarily and forced himself not to cry. His dimwitted assistants though, could not figure out why he was shaking, and so in the end he had no other choice but to Mind Crush them all. 

Suddenly an eerie green mist swathed the room and Yami's eyes went blank as a haunting voice lured him toward a secret dungeon.

"Come… here."

Without hesitation, Yami stood up and followed the light, until he reached the spinning wheel.

"Touch the spindle."

He followed the voice and fell senseless to the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three fairies were busy watching… _something_ when they felt the evil aura in the upper part of the castle, and they hurriedly knew that Prince Yami was in danger. When they reached the room, it smelled of decay which came from Yami's Mind-Crushed assistants. This was not true though, and Yugi pointed out that the smell came from the mist in which they were shrouded in. 

They ran up the stairs in great haste in an effort to save the Prince from being killed by Pegasus, but as they caught sight of him, he was already on the floor, knocked out dead.

"Prince Yami!" Anzu screamed.

"Too late, Yugi boy." Pegasus gave a shrill laugh and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Yugi slammed his fist into the wall. "We need to rescue him!"

Jou munched on his popcorn. "But before that, can we just finish the movie?" He asked in between mouthfuls of cheese-flavored popcorn, brushing off the tiny spots of cheese flavoring around his mouth. "Prince Yami can wait—Pegasus left him in his room."

"And how could you know that?" Yugi raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

Jou shrugged, spewing out kernels from his mouth. "While you were busy getting all worked up and acting like losers, I went to his room and found him there, sleeping peacefully like a stupid git who has not a care in this world."

After Jou's explanation, the other two agreed to finish the movie in its entirety and they went all back to their dungeon, whistling happily.

* * *

"Let me go, you self-obsessed, self-confessed, self-professed and not to mention conceited… gay!" Prince Seto shouted furiously as Pegasus gagged him. "I'm going to repeat this for the hundredth time already, I'm not going to have hot sex with you, no matter how you like and want it!" 

Pegasus laughed his evil laugh. "Your opinion doesn't matter, Kaiba boy." He smirked. "The only opinion that matters… is _mine_." He cocked his head and stared intently at the bound Prince's profile. "And how dare you imply that I'm gay? I'm not the only one, for the record."

"GAH!" Seto struggled even more, but all was in vain.

"I'll meet you later, Kaiba _boy_." Pegasus drawled the last word and closed the shutters of his cell door.

The brunet was about to give hope and hang his head in despair, when he heard somebody speak.

"Oooooh, is that Prince Seto? He's so _hot_."

"WTF." Seto muttered angrily again. "I know I'm hot, but would you mind if you untangle these bonds? My wrists are aching terribly and I still need to save Atemu—I mean Prince Yami."

Anzu appeared out of nowhere along with Jou and Yugi, and smiled flirtatiously. "You mean you're the guy Yami was talking about?! Good gracious great balls of… fire," she coughed. "You mean you two sexy people would live off and screw each other senseless after this story?"

Prince Seto ignored her and turned to Yugi. "You're the three fairies on Atemu's birthday!"

Jou scrounged his face in dislike. "I don't like this guy for our Prince Yami…"

"You don't need to, and I don't need to." Seto replied likewise. "I can barely wonder why a mutt like you gets to be Yami's fairy." He simpered. "I don't even think you passed the Fairy Licensure Test."

"Hmph." Jou narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to—"

"Enough!" Yugi ordered them to keep silent. "Pegasus is nearby, and I told you, he has remarkable ears."

"Hn, so he was the fairy who was being laughed at for having ugly ears." Seto mused.

"Yes, and he lived on without a friend in the world and he became evil." Yugi nodded.

"Oh." Anzu remarked, wiping her tears. "That is indeed emo."

"AAAARRK! Aaaarkk!" The crow overheard all of their conversations and tried to squawk loudly. Hastily Jou and Anzu ran to catch the bird but it was too fast for them, and Yugi had to help them out before they could kill the unlucky bird.

* * *

"You need to return to the castle of Domino!" Yugi hurried Prince Seto as he clambered for his sword and shield. "You need to awaken Prince Yami before Pegasus kills him!" 

Prince Seto nodded and Yugi waved his wand and instantly a horse appeared. "You mean I ride this… dastardly thing you call a horse?"

Yugi slapped the Prince's back heartily. "Of course. You can't rescue Prince Yami without this horse because this horse will lead you to the castle!"

The brunet hmph-ed. "I know how to get to Domino Castle myself, thanks." Yugi gave him a glare. "Umm, on the other hand, this horse seems mighty fine to me," he agreed sullenly as he mounted the horse.

* * *

Prince Seto and his faithful companion, the horse—magically created by Yugi the fairy himself—rode their way in the direction of Domino Castle where the sleeping Prince Yami awaited for his kiss. They were accompanied by the three fairies—Yugi, who was more than helpful, Anzu, who wanted nothing but the Prince for herself, and Jou, who badly desired to knock the Prince off his horse. 

They all galloped in great haste on the poor white horse, which could take their weight no longer. Finally, the horse drooped which clearly meant that they should continue their journey on foot.

"Hn." Seto smiled to himself because of the vision before him: a great tangle of thorns, waiting to kill the next person who desired to reach the castle. "I'll take are of it in no time." Grabbing his deck of Duel Masters, he chose a magic card and obliterated the whole forest of thorns.

The four walked casually, heading for the castle bridge where the castle itself and the town are separated, and the Prince was about to step when the bridge collapsed into a great depression below.

"SHIT." Prince Seto grumbled as he gingerly lifted his right foot to avoid falling down. "I better teach this Pegasus a lesson…"

All of a sudden the ground quaked even more, and as the four struggled to keep themselves at bay, a huge toon rabbit jumped from the hollows where the debris of the bridge fell. The toon rabbit pointed and laughed at the four who were obviously trying to keep their patience.

"Kaiba boy!" Pegasus exclaimed happily at the other end of the bridge. "You aren't planning to kidnap Prince Yami, are you?" He taunted, flinging his hands carelessly to spite the brunet Prince.

"Agh," The tall Prince grumbled. "If he goes on like this, I'll have to…"

Jou shouted, flicking her arms. "SWORD OF TRUTH AND SHIELD OF VIRTUE, KILL THY ENEMY! RENDER HIM SENSELESS!" Yugi tried stopping her, but it was too late.

Pegasus laughed, but when the toon collapsed and died while spurting a huge amount of green and black liquid, his laughter died. "I'll get you back for this," he swore while pointing a finger to Prince Seto.

"Ugh," Anzu instantly brushed the dirt off her dress. "I can't get to marry someone if I look horribly as this!"

"Anyway," Seto stood up to pick the sword. "We need to get some work done." Subconsciously he brushed his lips with the back of his hand, in preparation for what he had long awaited for: the kiss.

* * *

Yugi managed to keep Jou and Anzu from tailing the brunet Prince so that he'll have his 'alone time' with Yami. Jou was kept from following him way easier than Yugi had to with Anzu. She practically tried all kinds of tricks just so she could tail him and perhaps, stop their love from blossoming forth. 

Prince Seto found Prince Yami on his bed, sleeping peacefully and murmuring something. He went closer and heard the words, '_Seto, Seto… Seto…'_ over and over again. Prince Yami obviously was having thoughts of him and the Prince, and this made him happier than ever.

Then a blast occurred and Seto was thrown from his heels and landed right on top of the sleeping figure, and their lips unexpectedly crashed. Prince Seto thought this was the best time to kiss the other Prince and would just curse the other to nothingness later.

Just as Prince Yami's lips parted, a hand grabbed the brunet Prince by the collar and yanked him away from his lover. It was Pegasus, smiling down at him lasciviously like no one ever had… well, except maybe Yami.

"So, you dare come here and kiss your lover's lips for the last time?" He threatened as he waved his wand dangerously at the taller Prince's forehead. "It's not too late, Kaiba boy." He laughed shrilly. "You can still compensate for your rowdy actions and I'll let your useless Prince live," he offered.

"I am not useless!" Pegasus turned around to see a glowering Yami behind him. "And I wouldn't mind if you take your hand off my lover's body; he is mine from the start of this damned story, and I'll make you _sorry_." Yami raised his fist.

"MIND CRUSH!"

Pegasus fell down, lifeless.

The crimson-eyed Prince wheeled to face his dumbstruck lover. "Well? Is that the right way to greet me?"

"How on earth—did you manage to do that?" Seto breathed.

Prine Yami shrugged. "I don't know. Methinks I inherited it from my father, though." He smirked. "You should actually see me when I'm in a bad mood. I Mind Crushed animals right and left, at the end of the day, there were mounds and mounds of dead animal bodies. It was crazy."

"Why—" The taller lad started to ask, when the three fairies came running by the stairs.

"Prince Yami! Are you alright?" Yugi asked anxiously as he hugged his aibou. "What did Pegasus do to you, I swear I'll kill him—" Yami pointedly looked at the dead body on the floor, and Yugi gasped.

"Oh my—Yami! What happened?" Anzu screamed, and everyone in the castle awoke with her screaming. Soon afterwards the matter was cleared, and the Royal Court forgave Prince Yami since he did it to save himself. Then, after the trial, the king declared a celebration, all of the townspeople invited, and assured them that he wouldn't throw them away again.

* * *

Anzu tapped her wand to make her voice louder. "Calling—Prince Seto and Prince Yami—calling—" she was cut short when Yugi evidently stopped her from speaking. She turned to face Yugi, who was wearing a guiltless look on his face. 

"Mmmphh…"

"Uhhh… Seto?"

"What is it?"

"They're calling us already; I think it's our turn at the dance."

"Let them be; it _is _our party."

People gathered around them and cheered them on while frenching right then and there on the table.

"Oh, how I _love_ happy endings," Yugi sniffed happily while watching the two Princes swap spit.

After that, the two lived happily ever after, swapping spit day by day and having hot sex anywhere they want to. Meanwhile, it was later revealed that Jou had faked his Fairy Licensure Test and Atemu's cottage in the woods was right behind the maple tree—with the Wadjet Eye.

* * *

**A.N. **..LOL. That sucked, I know. Sleeping Beauty Parody! What was I thinking? XD;;;; Erm, don't flame me still, or I might run toward you wielding a twig. For real. 


End file.
